wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Race
Space Race is the first half of the eighth episode of the Wild Grinders series. Synopsis Goggles sets up the light that icons the skateboard, calling for Lil Rob and Meaty. As they made it in time, Jay Jay interrupts, wanted to invite the trio to The History of the Making, but Goggles refuses boringly. Lil Rob and Meaty start to perform a trick on a rail, which is rusted by their skateboards. After they've fly up infront on the moon, numerous of screeching bats ambushed the duo, and failed the trick. Meaty pulls out a Moon Bar, one of the most famous chocolate bars. Lil Rob wonders what secret ingredient is inside the Moon Bar. Stubford halts Lil Rob not to eat the Moon Bar, as Stubford grew greedy of this. Lil Rob contests Stubford to find the golden ticket to win a trip to the Sprawl City Space Station. The first try goes to a golden coin, next is a golden tooth, and the third try is a small golden sock. Stubford is eased at Lil Rob's first three tries, but Lil Rob managed that he found the golden ticket. Stubford feels doomed that Lil Rob wins to visit the space station. The next day, Lil Rob meets Manly Chesterton, superior astronaut, but he invites Jay Jay and Meaty to the space station for a tour. The trio are decided to travel to the moon, as their backup group came here too. The space shuttle launches as Lil Rob, Meaty, and Jay Jay headed to the moon. In an unfortunate cause, Meaty accidentally releases a horde of flea, before pulling out three flyswatters. One of the flyswatters hit the lever, and sends the space shuttle in a havoc. Lil Rob calls for help, but the backup group did not pay any attention to him. Emo Crys was too busy, figuring out how to fix the batteries for his game controller. Jack Knife, as the first person, sees Lil Rob, which put him and the last three Grinders in panic. The space shuttle continues to hover and fall down crazily. Stubford and Officer Lacowski arrives to the space station, and hop on their own space shuttle, but the back shuttle is launched on purpose by Lackowski, as the shuttle fails to launch. Lil Rob commands Jay Jay to shut down the shuttle. Jay Jay sees blinking red buttons, which is riddled and puzzling to Jay Jay. He then presses the third button in bravery, as the space shuttle began to land in a rough way. The space shuttle breaks its wings and a few parts, after this landing. The last four Grinders cheered, and Manly Chester will announce that the rescue shuttle will arrive. The trio are amazed that they've made it to the moon. Lil Rob marked his titled flag on the moon, but on a strange, fat reptile-looking creature. He spotted the flag, and vowed that the trio does not belong in there. In an unusual twist, the creature reveals to be Stubterra, Stubford's identical, but unseen relative. The creature chases after the trio, but he falls down to the crack, which the trio are in relief. Bubbles tears up the stering wheel on the monitor, which made the backup group upset. Lil Rob attempts to be fine without the rescue shuttle. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Jay Jay Recurring Characters *Goggles *Jack Knife *Emo Crys *Spitball *Stubford Hucksterball *Officer Lacowski *Manly Chesterton *Bubbles Major Events *Manly Chesterton makes his first appearance. *Bubbles makes his first appearance. A monkey that is analogously related to him does not count in Close-Up. *This is Goggles' first time to capture Lil' Rob tricks with his camera. International Title Trivia Original *This episode references Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, ''with Lil’ Rob winning a trip to the space station by finding a golden ticket in one of the Moon Bar wrappers. *A purple muscular figure that one of the minor characters transformed into is a reference of the ''Hulk. *The mole that appears in this episode resembles the redesigned Zizrar from Johnny Test. **He makes a late brief cameo in The Treasure of the Sierra Sprawl from Season 2. Animations Errors *Both of Lil Rob's right pupil and his blink are misaligned in a weird way, when Stubford falls down. *Stubford's thumbnail is shown on his glove, when wearing his astronaut suit. Gallery Space_Race.png Errors Eye Error for Rob.png|The horror!! Stubford's Thumbnail.png|Stubford's thumbnail is shown Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders